


Unnecessary necessities

by GuerreStellari (neurodramaticfool)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Everyone tries to set them up, Gen, M/M, Secret Relationship, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurodramaticfool/pseuds/GuerreStellari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months of unbearable romantic and sexual tension between the best pilot in the galaxy and the big deal in the Resistance lead to a series of matchmaking plans. </p>
<p>But, were they really needed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary necessities

They were being obvious and oblivious, that was the point. And that was the problem, as well. Not that two people being in love with each other is a problem, in ordinary circumstances, but the situation was well different, in this case, because, after three months of longing, adoring, gazes thrown at the other while that same person wasn't looking, smug smiles whenever the other was being complimented for whatever reason, awkward victory hugs and an incommensurable amount of almost-kisses, not one person on the current base of the Resistance was able to stand this anymore.

 

And this is where the differences started to show: there were people who only gave a shrug when either Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the galaxy, or Finn, a big deal in the Resistance, gave signs of the massive crush they had on each other; there were also people who rolled their eyes and changed their direction to avoid having to meet them and deal with the unsustainable amount of repressed sexual tension; and then there were people (and a couple of droids) who had decided to do something, for all the galaxy's sake, as they often said.

 

C-3PO had been unusually useful on this matter, heeding each and every order coming from BB-8, saying that it was its duty as responsible for the relationships between humans and droids, and he'd brought together quite a large group of people, all willing to help the pilot and the big deal together. A large part of the large group was made of pilots, needless to say, all quite tired of having to deal with daily visits to their hangar on Finn's part.

No one was surprised to see General Organa take part to the meeting as well.

 BB-8 communicated all his ideas to the others and the plan was set in motion.

 

At lunch time that very same day all the base moved as one to help bring Poe and Finn at the same table. When Finn arrived, there were no tables left nor vacant seats aside from one very specific spot in front of the pilot. "Hey, buddy, come sit here with us!" Poe had yelled, and Finn had obeyed, quite happily.

"Hi, guys," he greeted all the rest of the squadron, sitting at their same table.

"Lo' and behold the great hero of the Resistance honors us with his presence," Snap joked, while he continued eating.

"Actually, he eats with us every other day?" Poe noted, "But, yay, cheers for your enthusiasm!" He went on, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Jessika facepalmed.

 BB-8 beeped angrily for fifteen minutes to say the least, after that lunch, and C-3PO had refused to translate the better part of its rant.

 

One day later, an alarm blared across all the base - and everybody knew it was all General Organa's doing - just while Finn was in Poe's quarters, to "help him fix an intercom problem". The alarm caused all the doors to lock down, so the pilot and the former stormtrooper ended up stuck in the same room.

The emergency state lasted for about one hour and a half, what the General had said to be "a sufficient time for everyone to sort their problems out", and C-3PO had gone and checked that both Finn and Poe were alright after the doors had been unlocked.

 "Why, gentlemen, I can tell this again, but they were just fixing the intercom when I stepped in. Commander Dameron even asked for a specific screwdriver from me," explained the droid, while all the pilots and officers groaned in frustration.

"It doesn't take one hour and a half for Poe to fix an intercom," Snap had objected, but no one paid him any attention. The pilot shrugged and shut up.

 

They let a few days go by, before the following part of their scheme. It was the meanest of all their plans, but Jessika was sure it would work. It didn't work, but was carried out with extreme precision.

The pilots were out for a drill, when their radio signal went down, cutting all the communications with the base.

Of course, the plan consisted in Finn getting dead worried about Poe and coming and kissing him breathless when he got back to the ground.

What happened instead was that, when they landed, Finn was nowhere in sight, and Poe was pretty relaxed about that, too.

"Didn't they tell the whole base we hadn't made contact for, like, a century?" Snap had enquired.

"Except we have," Poe had cut him short, waving a tiny radio device in his hand.

"Why didn't we know about it?" Snap had whispered annoyed, slapping Jessika with irritation.

The following attempt was Snap's idea, and, out of what had already been done, was the most successful. While the squadron was showering, Snap found an excuse to go back to his accommodation, while still half dressed. He had suitably stepped into Finn. "Oh, hey, Finn, Poe was looking for you. He wouldn't tell me why, but it must be urgent if he hasn't even finished showering...". Finn had quickly concealed his confusion and had gone to seek the commander, followed by a giddy Snap.

 

"Were you lo-" he started, entering the showers section of the big common bathroom. Poe was still under the water flow and, therefore, he was naked. And Finn was staring.

"What are you..." the pilot tried to ask, but elected not to say anything. Instead, he smirked and finished washing off the soap from his hair. He then proceeded to throw a towel around his hips and headed towards the corridor. "Enjoyed the view?" he whispered to Finn, winking, on his way out.  
"Can't say I haven't," replied the other man, after a second of silence, but didn't follow him. He cast a dry glance to Snap and went back to his former occupations. 

 

"Okay, the situation is weirder than ever," Jessika stated, when they met up again for the "biggest deal in the galaxy" emergency - code name gently offered by a shy young officer with blue skin - "they are even more obvious and still they aren't together yet. I think we need to use our brain. We're tried lots of different things, but the common ground to the reactions we've got has been that they both reacted rationally to what we've thrown at them. Therefore, we need an occasion when rationality is totally down".

"Alcohol," suggested an older mechanic. "Poe hardly ever drinks," countered the General.

"Sleep?" offered a scrawny boy who worked for the intelligence services. Jessika kissed him. "You're a genius, General, could we, ehm, perhaps, have an emergency simulation tonight? I know we blared the alarms just a few days ago, but we're at war, so it can't be that strange?".

 

The alarms actually went off that night, and when everyone reunited in the designated emergency meet up spot, there was no one that looked one hundred percent awake.

"What's up?" Poe yawned, clutching his T-shirt.

"A simulation, to see if we're able to respond to emergencies," C-3PO answered.

"Oh. Do I need to report? Can I go back to sleep?" the pilot asked, trying not to yawn again. The announcement came from the general herself, they could all go back to their rooms, with order.

Jessika rubbed her eyes and waved at Finn, across the room. She also saw Poe approaching him and elbowed Snap.

They managed to understand what they said.

“You coming back to bed, love?” Commander Dameron said, stroking the other man’s arm. 

Finn nodded and smiled at him, before sliding an arm around the pilot’s waist and letting him rest his head on his shoulder. 

 

“What. The. Fuck?” was all Jess and Snap managed to answer to what they’d seen. 

 

The following morning a debrief was called by General Organa about the emergency simulation of the previous night - she had in fact decided that it was the case to make it a serious thing, not only a poor excuse to help two poor souls’ love lives. 

After every commander had reported and every other person willing to share their opinion had done so, the pilots stopped Poe Dameron just before he could step on his X-wing. 

“What are you not telling us?” Jessika threateningly asked, arms crossed on her chest.

“What are  _ you  _ not telling  _ me _ ?” the commander replied, a challenging light in his eyes. “You think I haven’t noticed? Force, are you not silly at times?”. Jess blushed, but Snap stepped in the conversation.

“Yeah, okay, boss, you might have noticed that we’ve been plotting behind your back, but you should recognise the necessity of what’s been done. It was unbearable. It  _ is  _ unbearable,” he argued, his tone slipping to an amused note in the end. “Plus, are you even certain what we’re plotting about?”. Jess high-fived him. 

“I think I am, guys. I think I am,” he mused, playfully wistfully, “I fear you might have been trying to set me up with the man I’ve been with for the past three months, but, you see, no big deal”. 

 

Snap’s jaw dropped. “Three?” he yelled, at the same time that Jessika was shouting “Months?!”. 

“And what about all the occasions we gave to you?” 

“Yeah, why didn’t you fall in any trap?”.

Poe was full-on laughing now and he had to hold on to his ship or he would have had to bend in two to resist the strength of his laughter. 

“Oh, man, hasn’t this been funny? We’d literally had lunch together everyday, but you never noticed, how’s that possible? And when you locked us in… one hour and a half? Really? Gosh, C-3PO was so stunned to see us working on that intercom… we’d only been doing that for the previous ten minutes..” Jess had to hit Snap for his smug face, after all he’d told her so. “And the radio attempt was pathetic, no other word could describe it, sorry Pava. As for the showers, ingenious, I must admit, but there wasn’t much Finn hadn’t seen yet, so… Last night’s one, though, it could have worked, three months ago. Only I’m a bit sad that this has to end, we were having so much fun. You were all so busy trying to set us up that you stopped noticing everything else. Finn will be sad, too, and also Rey. Oh, did you know that she’s laughed at you from a distance for your silly games?”.

And with this, he stepped into the X-wing and the other two pilots were forced to do the same. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it was my first fic here, it'd be lovely to have your feedback!


End file.
